A Bond Forged in Flame
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: Three months have passed since Lucifer returned to Hell. Just as life has seemingly returned to normal, Chloe receives some unexpected news. She's with child. But when a dangerous prophecy reveals such an event was never to have taken place, Lucifer must do everything in his power to protect Chloe and their unborn child or risk losing them both.
1. Cancer or Something Else

**For the past eleven years, I've been writing fanfiction. This fic, however, will be the first I've posted in 2019. A lot has happened to me, a big part being the death of my father. But as the end of December draws closer, I don't want my writing streak to be broken. Here's a little something. I hope you enjoy it. I apologize if it is not up to par with my previous creations, but it is a small gift from me to you, my forever loyal fans. Here's to this and me creating and updating more content. -Jen**

**A Bond Forged in Flame**

**Chapter One: Cancer or Something Else**

Pregnancy wasn't the first thing that came to Chloe's mind when the symptoms started. First came the pelvic pain. Then, when the weight loss followed despite the large quantities of food she ate from the unusual ravenous bouts of hunger she'd experience, the worst was feared. Cancer. A sickening conclusion that'd have her vomiting at just the thought of it.

"You don't know if it's that for sure," Maze stated, eyebrow quirked as she watched Chloe pace around the apartment. "Maybe it's something less serious, like…" she thought for a moment. "An allergy?"

If Chloe's heart wasn't pounding, she'd stop and her tracks and throw Maze the darkest look that would, if it could, send even the most powerful demon back to Hell. But she couldn't moving. Couldn't stop thinking about what would happen to Trixie if she was gone. Yes, there was Dan, but he was only so reliable. And then there was her mother. Dear god, there was her mother.

"I don't have an allergy," she huffed, voice shaking in response. "The symptoms don't add up. I should've taken this more seriously when they started. I shouldn't have let them…" The familiar feeling of dizziness hit and she leaned against the wall. "Something is wrong, Maze. Something is really, really wrong." Oh Lucifer, why couldn't he be here when she needed him?

Maze hurried over and helped the detective over to the couch. Without a second thought, she quickly grabbed the nearby trash can as Chloe leaned over and hurled the contents of her breakfast into its plastic cavern. In the beginning she didn't think much of Chloe being sick. Humans contracted illnesses all of the time. She'd seen it for eons. But there was something off about Chloe. Something she just couldn't put her finger on.

"I need to make an appointment with an oncologist," she winced, the bitter taste of acid lacing her tongue. "I need to do something about this before it gets worse."

"Maybe Linda knows one?" Maze suggested. "She's a doctor. She has to know people like that."

"She's not _that_ kind of doctor," Chloe sighed, pushing her hair back. "More importantly, I don't want anyone else to thinking I'm...well…"

"Dying?" Maze finished.

"Thanks, Maze," the detective exhaled. "Maybe not use that word?"

"Sorry," the demon apologized. "Gravely sick?"

Chloe just shook her head and curled up on the couch. She just didn't want to think about it at all. If she were to be completely honest, she didn't want to focus on anything at all. Lucifer had been gone for three months, sentenced to Hell for eternity. Sentenced away from her for the rest of her life. Closing her eyes, she made a note to find a doctor when she woke up, adding exhaustion to the list of symptoms was dealing with.

* * *

Lucifer sat unmoved on his throne in Hell, eyes gazing at seemingly nothing. His attitude since his return had been unpredictable to say the least. There was no pleasure, only fury or absolute silence. He was no longer the king he once was, but despite his change no one dared still challenge his power since his return.

"My King," Dromos spoke almost hesitantly. "It's been quite awhile since you've given a command…"

The Devil didn't reply, only continued to look outward at his endless domain. He had not and would not ever forgive any demon in his lair. However, he did require torturers for his prisoners so firing the entire lot of his command would prove to be useless. Even if he did wish to do nothing more than to wring Dromos's and Squee's necks until their eyes burst out of their sockets.

"...Not that that's an issue, I only bring it up because-"

"I suggest you leave now, Dromos, before I use you as some sort of target practice." Lucifer said through clenched teeth, eyes still not looking to meet the frighten demon's stare. "And if you said Squee up here to do your bidding, I'll roast the both of you where you stand."

The demon bowed his head and muttered a shaky reply that Lucifer could care less about hearing as the creature scrambled off. Once he was alone, or as alone as one can be in Hell, the Devil let out a long sigh. The difference of time, no matter how long or short, it was between here in Hell and there on Earth, his heart ache for Chloe only grew and grew.

As he began to let his eyes close for just a mere moment to rest, a sudden, blinding, bright light startled him back to his senses. Lucifer squinted and within that moment, an entire wave of utter, complete shock hit him. For there, floating before him in his ever undying glory…

"Gabriel?"

The Archangel met his brother's gaze, the seriousness etched on his face almost frightening.

"Brother," he began. "There is something you must know.

**Oh my god, I ACTUALLY wrote something. It's short but I ACTUALLY wrote something. I can't express my excitement. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Comments are loved and appreciated and I will try to work on the next chapter tomorrow and make it longer! -Jen**


	2. The Odds Don't Look Good

**Thank you all so much for your comments, follows, and favoriting this story! I've been doing a lot of thinking and believe I have a plan in store for the entirety of the plot! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! -Jen**

**Chapter Two:** The Odds Don't Look Good

"You honestly didn't have to involve Linda with this."

Chloe forced herself into a sitting position, exhaustion still weighing heavy despite the long nap she took. Before her stood the all too familiar therapist, gaze filled with the same concern she probably shared whenever one of her patients was troubled. Maybe even more considering their friendship. Behind her Maze leaned against the wall, her own eyes fixed on the detective but expression still more curious than alarmed.

"Chloe," Linda began, seeming to choose her words carefully. "You look-"

"Terrible?" Maze finished, shrugging when Linda threw her a look. "What? We're all thinking it."

The therapist muttered something under her breath that even the demon's ears couldn't decipher as she moved over to Chloe's side. The woman looked ill, not that she hadn't looked all that well after Lucifer left. But this wasn't depression or some form of mourning. She was sick, it didn't take someone with a medical degree to know that. Something was off about it though. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I...I don't think it's cancer," she finally spoke. "I mean, I am no medical doctor in that sense. But your symptoms-from what Maze has told me. I think it's something else."

"The plague?" Maze interjected. "It's been awhile since that was around, but it might be making a come back."

"Maze, you aren't helping," Linda sighed, pinching the brim of her nose. "Sorry, my brain is in a million different places right now. Charlie has started to teeth and has been keeping me and Amenadiel up all hours of the night."

"Yet another reason to be glad I can't spawn a...well, spawn," Maze stated. "Even if you two have bearable ones."

The detective let out a long sigh, the mere conversation between the two women making her feel tired. At least the exhaustion had quieted the fear in her mind some, pushing it back just far enough to be dealt with later. She felt bad that Linda had taken the little time she had to drive all the way out here just to bicker with Maze as to if she was on her death bed or not. She couldn't help but to miss Lucifer. Miss how he smelled. The sound of his voice-even if it did occasionally get on her last nerve. The heat of his body, mouth against hers. Suddenly, as if on cue, a sharp stab of pain radiated from her pelvic region. She couldn't help but let out a grunt of pain, hands moving to push on the spot.

"Chloe?!"

She couldn't tell whether it was Maze or Linda who spoke. Maybe it was both. As unexpected as it happened, it disappeared within a few moments. Chloe let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Steadying her breathing, she finally looked to her two friends. Two very worried friends.

"I think," she swallowed, focusing on her thoughts. "I don't think I'm sick."

It was then, for whatever reason, another idea came to mind. One that sounded crazy and yet, somehow in an insane way made sense. She looked at both Maze and Linda, both women eyeing her expectantly. She chewed on her bottom lip before inhaling slowly.

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

The way time seemed to halt in that moment, Lucifer would've sworn Amenadiel had been present too. But he knew he wasn't. No, this was all in his mind. As Gabriel stood before him, the Archangel's wings such a rich gold their brightness nearly stung his corneas, he struggled to focus on the words of his estranged brother.

"She's…" he swallowed, shaking his head as if it would help make sense of things. "The detective-Chloe, is pregnant?"

"Yes," Gabriel replied. "It was a surprising revelation. One that even Father had not anticipated on."

Pregnant. He had never fathomed the idea when it came to him. The hundreds of people he slept with, the lack of protection used, never once had there been a scare. But the one singular time with Chloe. That one night before everything went to, well Hell. Had his vulnerability had a part of it? At least Amenadiel's child could partly be explained by the mortal existence he briefly experienced. However his, well, that he was very unsure of.

"I'm not here to congratulate you on your impending parenthood, Lucifer," Gabriel spoke up, pulling the Devil back to his senses. "This was never supposed to happen."

"Armageddon right," Lucifer answered, a humorless chuckle escaping from his lips. "Should I rally my troops now?" He was still in shock. Chloe, pregnant with his child. "Or do I wait for the Four Horsemen? Is a hellhound an appropriate Christmas gift, because I-"

"She will die, Brother. And the child."

The smile slipped from Lucifer's face, heart stopping cold in his chest. His astonishment had been forced away so fast in the back of his mind, he nearly gained a migraine. Yet Gabriel was still before him, calm and collected as ever. Not exactly the reaction one would expect from delivering such news.

"What do you mean," Lucifer growled, fingers gripping the armrests on his throne so hard they began to crumble. "What do you mean Chloe will die?"

"Your bond," the angel stated. "Is far greater than you could ever imagine. For the child to thrive in the womb, you must be present on the same plane as her. With your ties severed between Earth and Hell, such a supernatural being can survive in a mortal's body for so long. Think of it as you and Chloe Decker are a shared umbilical cord to the offspring. If only half of you is working, the resources will be drained faster and far too soon. Neither will survive."

"So I return to Earth then," Lucifer stated, his voice firm. "And the detective and…" he still was processing it all. "...the child survive…"

"Until Father gives the orders," Gabriel continued. "And the child is disposed of." Lucifer's mouth could only part so far before his brother went on. "This was never supposed to have occurred and I believe deep down you know that. I came to warn you, Lucifer. Against Father's orders, I came here to state your options. You leave things be, and order will remain in balance. But you go back and intervene, I will not be on your side." He paused and for a brief moment, a look of sympathy crossed his features. "I know you care for her, Luci. That's why you must know."

His head was spinning now, swirls of confusion, anger, and determination bedding down deep in his brain. Too many times he had almost lost Chloe. Too often had he been forced to walk away from the woman he loved. And now, now after all this time where his father had put her into his path he was willing to just erase it away like a misspelled word on paper? No, not again. Never again.

"I won't let you touch them," Lucifer growled, his irises glowing red. "I won't let you hurt them."

"You can't defend yourself against all of us," Gabriel answered. "Our Brothers and Sisters have grown much more powerful since your descent." He inhaled, eyeing his brother one last time. "I hope you make a wise decision, Brother. I don't wish our paths to cross again."

With a single flap. Gabriel disappeared, leaving Lucifer once more alone. Despite the lack of physical activity, Lucifer found himself breathing heavy and leaning against his throne. His mind was reeling, everything his brother stated to him hitting so fast. There were prophecies but this, it was almost newly minted. Now they'd probably have to redo bibles because of him. Maybe if he wasn't in such a panic, he'd find that humorous. No, now more than ever he was determined to get out.

"You can't leave," came a voice. "Hell cannot run without a ruler."

Lucifer turned and much to his dismay and aggravation Squee watched him with beady, black eyes. Though the idea of the nasty little demon spying on him only fueled his rage, the damn thing was right. He couldn't leave, not without giving his power up to someone who could rightly take it. Or at least stand in until he could be assured his dear Chloe and, the thought he still struggled to accept, child were safe.

"And no demon can sit on your throne," Dromos added, causing Lucifer grit his teeth together. "I don't think you have any more of a choice than your own brother claimed."

He was right, as much as Lucifer despised to admit it, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. For the rest of eternity, he'd be trapped and Hell and Chloe's life would be diminished for his actions. Except, there was one thing. An inkling of an idea that suddenly filled him with what little hope he could muster. It was less of an idea as it was a someone.

"Bring me, Lilith," he demanded, looking from Squee to Dromos. "I'm not asking, I'm ordering."

Dromos and Squee looked at each other, neither seeming to want to speak up. It was only when Lucifer glared at them, his irises returning to that deep red that Dromos spoke up.

"She isn't here, my Lord," he answered quietly. "Lilith disappeared not long after you. We believe she went where everyone goes when they escape." Dromos paused. "To Earth."

Finally, the answer he was looking for.

"I shall return to Earth and find Lilith," he stated, now noticing the crowd of demons that had gathered around his throne. "You shall have your ruler." Lucifer could see exchanged looks of uncertainty and hesitation. "You have my word, and I never go back on that."

Standing before his followers, he spread his wings for hopefully the last time in Hell. Inhaling deeply, he gazed upwards and with a single flap left the sulfur and brimstone world he once called home.

* * *

Chloe laid the third positive pregnancy test on the coffee table as Linda paced around the room in circles. Maze, on the other hand, had taken to squinting at them curiously and poking them with a knife. So it hadn't been cancer. No, just pregnancy. Pregnancy. Oh god, she was pregnant. How had she not have known? It didn't feel like how it did with Trixie. But every pregnancy was different, right?

"Maze," Chloe breathed. "What are you even doing?"

"Studying them," she answered, eyes squinted. "Linda got a doctor's call, so I never got to see one of these myself." Maze put her knife away before standing up. "Your human contraptions are weird. But," she pointed a finger at the detective. "Not as weird as being pregnant with Lucifer's kid. Really?"

"It happened right before he..." her voice trailed off. "It doesn't matter now. He's back and Hell and this," she gestured to her stomach. "Something isn't right. I don't feel right."

Several thoughts were going through Chloe's mind. What should she be concerned about right now? A baby ripping out of her like that scene in Alien? Or giving birth to a kid that rapidly ages because it's half vampire or something like in the Twilight Saga? Christ, why'd she even read those books? But more importantly, was her baby actually okay. Baby. A baby with Lucifer. Now that plot twist she never saw coming.

"Okay, so Charlie was absolutely fine," Linda voice pulled Chloe back to reality. "And he is an angel baby so this is probably the same case-"

"Except Lucifer is the Devil," Maze interrupted. "There is a big difference."

"Fallen Angel," Linda added before stopping in her tracks. "And you aren't helping, Maze. Chloe, you need to call an obstetrician. You need to be seen by someone. I can-"

"No," Chloe said, forcing herself up. "No, I want to make sure everything is okay."

She looked down and touched her stomach. A baby. Her baby. No matter what her kid looked like, horns or not, she'd love them fiercely. But she couldn't do that if she showed up to a random OBGYN only to get an ultrasound and the doctor freak out if the baby doesn't exactly look, well, "normal".

"Someone text Ella and tell her to meet us at the precinct. I have an idea."

**Okay, so I know there is a lot going on, but I promise any confusion you may have will be cleared up soon. Ella also has no clue Lucifer is really the Devil, just like in Season Four. Also Deckerstar will reunite very soon. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Comments are loved and appreciated! Happy holidays- Jen**


	3. A Vortex of Emotions

**Thank you all so much for your comments, follows, and favorite-ing this story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I did some research, I'm sure you'll figure out where, so if my forensic equipment knowledge isn't totally up to par, I tried my best haha! -Jen**

**Chapter Three: **A Vortex of Emotions

It was surprising how fast Chloe managed to fall asleep the moment she planted herself in the passenger seat. Maybe it was the fact that after much arguing, mostly on Maze's part, Linda was given the task to drive over the literal speed demon. It was comforting to know that she didn't have to concern herself with running red lights and fighting the speedometer to see how truly fast the car could be pushed.

"She's really not herself," Linda murmured, looking in the rear view mirror to catch Maze's gaze. "How long has this been going on?"

"You mean this whole thing?" Maze frowned as she fiddled with her seat belt. "It started when Lucifer left. I just thought she was depressed or whatever. But she insisted that I keep you out of it. So I did." She paused and for the briefest of moments, a look of guilt flickered across her features before disappearing. "But then she started to get sick. Like actually sick. She tries to hide it, especially when Trixie's around. It's just now…"

"You're worried," Linda finished, giving the demon a small, sympathetic smile. "And that's not a bad thing. That's being a good friend." The therapist glanced over at Chloe, the corners of her mouth twitching into a small frown. "I'm worried too."

Despite the station being a mere fifteen minute car ride from Chloe's house, time seemed to move much slower. By the time they pulled into the parking lot, Ella was waiting with folded arms, face locked into a mixed look of curiosity and confusion. It wasn't until the detective stepped sluggishly out of the vehicle and into view that her brows knitted into concern.

"Hey," she said, her tone hesitant as if she were desperately trying to make a mental conclusion of it all. "I got your call. Chloe, are you-"

"We can talk more inside," the detective cut her off, sounding surprisingly firm. "In the lab. I'll explain everything." Mostly everything, what with Lucifer not around to get into the whole "supernatural" discussion. "Please."

"Sure," Ella nodded slowly. "Yeah, okay. Let's go inside."

The building was mostly empty seeing as it was the end of a switch change. Most people she cared about knowing that she was here, well Dan, were thankfully not. He had Trixie. Unlike her, she hoped that they were at least having a good time. Her head spun, stomach twisting with nausea as the all too familiar pain deep within her pelvic area began to flare. It was almost distracting enough to make her forget the fact that she was pregnant. Almost.

"So," Ella said slowly as she flipped on the lights in the lab. The brightness of it all causing Chloe to slightly wince. "Mind letting me in on the secret?"

"I need you to give me an ultrasound," the detective answered abruptly. "I'm pregnant."

The forensic scientist stumbled back little, her hands raised forward as if seemingly pushing back an invisible force. "Wait, wait," she exclaimed. "You're pregnant? Is it Lucifer's? I didn't realize…" She shook her head in befuddlement. "I don't know whether to say congratulations and hug you or say sorry because Lucifer bailed to hell knows where…" She inhaled, eyes fixated intensely on Chloe. "Also, an ultrasound? I'm not even a doctor! And besides," she hesitated. "My skills are more equipped for the dead, not the living."

"I know it sounds bizarre. Even more so than you probably realize," Chloe breathed, desperation present in her words. "But there has to be something you can do. Please, Ella, I really need your help with this." Looking from Maze to Linda, she swallowed. "I have no one else to turn to right now."

For the usually talkative woman, Ella remained dead silent. Then, seemingly trapped in her own world, she began to pace around the lab mumbling something to herself. At one point Maze opened her mouth to say something, but promptly shut it when Linda elbowed her in the side. Chloe could only watch with bated breath, fear encapsulating what little hope she currently mustered.

"PMUS," the forensic scientist unexpectedly proclaimed.

"PMUS?" Linda inquired. "What does that exactly stand for?"

"Postmortem Ultrasound Imaging," Ella explained, beginning to move quickly about the room in an attempt to locate her devices. "Again, it's objected is for, well, dead things, but it basically uses the same principles of your average ultrasound." She smiled proudly, clearly pleased with her solution. "If there's a baby in there, it'll find it. Heart beat too. While I can't really tell you much, I can at least show you." She motioned towards the metal slab in the center of the room. "It'd work best if you'd laid down on that, Chloe. Sorry it's, well, you know what it's used for, but I cleaned it."

Maze was by her side before Chloe could even attempt to hoist herself up onto the table. When she opened her mouth in protest, Maze shot her a glare that could only be read as "you can fight me all you want, but I'm still helping your ass up there". At this point, too tired to argue, she consented to the demon's demands and climbed onto the table with some "minor" assistance.

"Thankfully I have a transducer probe," Ella stated, pulling out the all too familiar wand Chloe remembered being used during her sonogram appointments with Trixie. "I'm trying to remember what I last used this for," she began before stopping herself. "Not that that's important right now."

Chloe tried to drown out the sounds of Ella's almost nervous humming as the woman set about getting the parts in order. Attempted her damnedest to think of something less anxiety inducing. Of course, like always, she was drawn back to Lucifer. It was a different kind of ache than she had been feeling physically. This one was deeper. What she wouldn't give to have just a few more moments with him. Just to hear his voice, to feel his touch. To know he was there. Have him know all about this.

"Okay," Ella's voice pulled Chloe roughly back to reality. "I think I set this up right for what we're looking for."

The forensic scientist adjusted the monitor so it was just enough in Chloe's line of vision. The detective could feel her heart pounding against her chest as Ella moved about making final alterations. By this point, Linda had moved closer to Chloe, reaching out to grab the other woman's hand. The detective turned to look at her, the therapist offering a small smile before giving her a gentle squeeze. Maze too had moved to her side, a hand resting almost protectively on her friend's knee as she stared hard at the screen.

"This is gonna be cold," Ella apologized as squeezed some gel onto Chloe's abdomen. "I'm not used to living patients."

"It's fine," Chloe replied shakily. "I just need to know."

The other woman nodded, still as uncertain as she had been from the beginning. Unlike the others, she had no idea of Lucifer nor the true reason Chloe had come. Even if they tried to explain, the whole situation with him being the true Devil was more seeing than believing. Chloe closed her eyes the moment she felt the wand pressed against her lower stomach. She felt sick, but it wasn't from the baby. It was pure nervous.

"I can't say I know exactly what I'm looking for, but-Oh!"

Ella's voice was suddenly cut off by the very distinct _lub dub_ sound of a heartbeat. It was so recognizable that Chloe felt as if she were back in the examination bed years before when she was carrying Trixie. A lump formed in her throat, warm emotions flooding over her as she meticulously studied the screen. A tiny body, two even smaller arms, two legs, and a perfectly round head. No horns. No visible protrusions. Just a little, bitty, perfect baby that just floated casually inside of her womb. She hadn't even realized that she was crying until the taste of salt running down her cheeks brushed her lips.

"Are they supposed to look like that," the forensic scientist finally asked, breaking the silence between the four women. "I mean, I have a rough idea…"

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, letting out a shaky exhale. "Yeah, that's what they look like."

"No Lucifer resemblance whatsoever," Maze added, squinting her eyes as she studied the screen more. "It looks just like Linda's did. Boring."

"Ignore her," Linda smiled, her eyes flickering between Chloe and the screen. "They look perfect."

The detective's eyes remained locked on the ultrasound as if she were in a trance. Within a day she had learned not only that she was pregnant, but saw her child for the first time. It felt surreal in a both terrifying and wonderful way. Even a little sorrowful. Lucifer's view on children had always been up in the air, but she knew if he could be here at this very moment. To experience what she was. He too would be smitten by their creation.

With so many feelings, Chloe began to feel overwhelmed. At least, that was what she attributed her headache too. She tried to focus on her child as her vision grew blurry, lungs seeming to struggle for air. Then, without any warning, the detective's body began to seize uncontrollably. The wand catching the baby's now irregular heartbeats one last time before it fell to the floor.

"Chloe?!" Maze called out, true fear seeping into the name. "What the hell is happening?!"

"I don't know," Linda said, rushing to grab the other woman before she could roll off the table. "Quick, turn her onto her left side. Ella, call 911! She needs real medical attention now! And you," she looked to the demon. "Call Amenadiel. The nanny can watch Charlie. Have him meet us at the hospital."

Linda's eyes flashed down to her friend who was still writhing before her. She wasn't really set on her religious beliefs based on both Amenadiel's and Lucifer's accounts on God, but in that moment she prayed. Prayed for Chloe. Prayed for the baby. And mostly, she prayed that somehow Lucifer would return from Hell.

But until one, if any at all, of her prayers were answered, she could only stand there and watch in complete helplessness as Chloe's life dangled haphazardly on a thread. A string that whipped about in the heavy winds of an incoming storm of uncertainty. If miracles were as true as they say, then one was needed now more than ever. Chloe's survival depended on it.

* * *

It was surprising how untouched his penthouse was the moment Lucifer resurfaced onto its floor. He had anticipated on Maze using it for her own pleasure, but clearly that hadn't been the case. Even the liquor on all of the shelves seemed to be at the same levels as he'd left them. The empty vibe of it all was almost depressing, invoking a feeling of lonesomeness. Not that the emotion wasn't something he'd been dealing with the past several weeks.

Moving around the room, he headed towards one of his shelves, eyes scanning for the cell phone he was pretty sure he'd left there before his departure. Alas, much to his displeasure, it was not in its place. But the keys to the corvette on the other hand laid neatly on the mahogany shelf. Maybe he didn't have a means of communication, but at least he had transportation.

"Thank Fa-" he caught himself before he uttered the name. "Thank _goodness_ I don't have to bloody Uber myself out."

Maybe it was slightly reckless, but he had a bad habit of not memorizing phone numbers. That was the purpose of the contact icon on a phone-or so he thought. He knew where Chloe's house was. It'd be easy to go there. Briefly, he considered just flying over, a task that would be far faster than driving. But something in the back of his mind told him not to. That if he did so, something good wouldn't come of relying solely on his powers. While the usual risk taker, he decided to play it safe and go by car.

The air was uncomfortably humid as Lucifer drove down the many streets of Los Angeles. Despite having the top down, the mix of it along with the temperature was edging on unbearable. Thankfully, after eons of being the Devil, he could handle much more disagreeable conditions. Right now, his focus was completely on Chloe, the thought of her causing him to almost miss the turn to her home.

"Shit," he hissed out loud, a horn blaring as he nearly swerved into a Honda Civic. "Get your bloody self together, Lucifer. Before you cause even more trouble."

Nearly stumbling up the steps to her front door, Lucifer knocked rapidly. His mind was racing, too many thoughts slamming together as he continued to bang his fist against the door. It wasn't until the wood nearly began to splinter that it swung open, the Devil's fist in mid air just centimeters away from Dan's face.

"What the hell-" Dan blinked, clearly taken aback by Lucifer's presence. He too, like Ella, had no idea of the other man's true form. Which was, perhaps, unfortunately so as the detective was under the impression Lucifer had bailed on Chloe once again. "Where did you come-"

"Daniel. I don't really know why you're here, nor care, but Detective?" He called out, trying to slide past Dan as the man blocked in entrance way. "Chloe, it's me! Lucifer! We really have much to discuss and-"

"You need to leave," Dan cut in, attempting to close the door. "You've caused enough problems. Should've stayed away the first time you disappeared."

"Well plans bloody change, Daniel. You of all people should know that." Lucifer began to peer over the man's shoulder, desperately trying to locate some evidence that Chloe was present in the house. "Where's the Detective?"

"Chloe isn't here," Dan growled. "She's in the hospital, not that you deserve to know that."

Lucifer could feel the color drain from his face as his blood turned cold. He felt sick, almost nauseous enough to vomit. Behind Dan's glare, there was a brief glimmer of confusion before it was replaced with even more repulsion. He struggled to find his voice as the detective continued.

"Trixie is with Penelope. She doesn't know what's going on." He paused, but not long enough for Lucifer to reply. "I'm bringing a few things over to the hospital. Chloe's always preferred her own pajamas over those plastic gowns. If she is even well enough to get into them…"

"I'll go with you," Lucifer interjected. "I'll drive you!"

"Not a chance in Hell," the other man answered coldly. "This is your fault after all. This is YOUR baby!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I don't even understand what's going on. I don't think the doctors even know. But what I do know is that you left her. That for the past several weeks she's been a shell of herself. And now she's apparently pregnant with your kid and in the hospital. You see where I'm coming from?" Dan snorted, shaking his head. "Or you don't because you are Lucifer _Fucking_ Morningstar who doesn't give a shit about anyone else!"

"OF COURSE I GIVE A DAMN!" Lucifer roared, his fist slamming against the door frame sending little splinters flying. Dan stumbled back in shock as the other man breathed ragged, trying to recollect himself. "Of course I bloody care."

Dan, still somewhat startled by Lucifer's brute strength, exhaled as his shoulders slumped. "Fine," he said in defeat. "I don't know why, but fine. But if we go and Chloe doesn't want to see-"

"She will," Lucifer countered.

"But if she doesn't-"

"She _will_." He insisted. "Trust me, Daniel, there's a lot more to this than you."

"I'll never trust you," Dan stated. "But a corvette is faster than my car. Let me grab the duffel bag and we'll go." He took a step before pausing. "And Lucifer? If you screw up this badly again…"

"I know," the Devil answered as if anticipating the remark. "You have my full permission to kill me. Wouldn't be the first time."

Dan muttered something under his breath that the Devil couldn't make out as he went to collect Chloe's things. Lucifer just stood there, leaning against the door frame. Dan was right. He had been the cause of all this mess. He was the reason behind why the Detective and their child was endangered. Within the tangles of fear and anger and worry, a new one surfaced with such weight it physically hurt. Guilt.

"Oh Chloe," he whispered. "What have I done?"

**This was a nice lengthy chapter I think! I'm so pleased with myself that I got it done. I hope it was to your liking. Comments are highly appreciative! It helps boost the creative juices! Until next chapter! -Jen**


End file.
